


I Love You More Than Ice Cream

by phoebemaybe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Most likely slow burn, Mutual Pining, Ratings will probably go up later, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: “Will today be the day you finally talk to him? Instead of just watching his every move from behind this counter?” Missandei giggled.With a quick glance over at the handsome man, Dany hastily pulled her friend aside. “Shhh!! He could hear you!”Being beautiful, Daenerys Targaryen was no stranger to the attention of men. Frankly, she was tired of them. She pushed away any and all relationships to focus on her work. Until one day, the most unusual thing happened. She found herself fawning over someone! For the first time in her life, she had the biggest crush on a very good-looking stranger, one she could not stop thinking about and envisioning what it would be like to be with him. Will she be brave enough to take the first step into having something special with this man? I guess you’ll have to read on to find out! ;)A modern AU in which Dany and Jon have an ice cream parlour meet cute. Watch Jonerys fall in love~





	1. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Iris and I were swapping ideas back and forth for a potential theme for a moodboard we could make for Jonerys. We went from honey moon, to musician AU, to bookstore AU until one of us went: “Ice cream.” Since I hadn’t written anything involving ice cream before, I thought… Why not? And voilà! A new fic is born~
> 
> Once again, this pretty moodboard was created by my good friend, Iris (midqueenally on tumblr). 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Here you go!” Leaning over the counter, Dany handed a vanilla baby cone over to the outstretched hands of a little girl in a pink tutu. 

“Thank you!” The child about three exclaimed, her cherubic face lit up in glee. Her green eyes darted all over her ice cream looking for a right place to attack. Her mother lifted her child up, perching her on her hip before taking a cup of cookies and cream from Dany.   
  
“Thank you so much.” The slightly frazzled mother said. Yet, despite being tired, she couldn’t help gush about her baby: “This rascal did so well for her first ballet class so we agreed she could get a treat.”  
  
“That’s so wonderful! Well done, little one.” Dany said, tapping the girl on her nose which prompted a shy grin from a pair of vanilla ice cream stained lips.

Waving at the mother and child as they left through the front door, the little girl now spotting an ice cream moustache and a dollop of ice cream on the very tip of her nose, Dany smiled. She loved her job so very much.  
  
The high bar tables with their matching pale pink bar stools, dotting the parlour became the choice for young couples on their first dates, sharing a chocolate fudge sundae, blushing when their suspended legs bumped into each other by accident. The picnic benches on the front porch were the self-designated spots for housewives to congregate after their morning runs, taking tiny spoonfuls of low fat frozen yogurt between each titbit of gossip exchanged. The little booths by the bay windows were loved by old married couples reminiscing about the good old days over cups of rum raisin and families with their little children enjoying a banana split after dinner, giving their child the first taste of what could become their all-time favourite snack. She was happy that she could provide the people of this quaint little town, be they young or old, a place to duck away from the heat of summer or the chill of winter. Somewhere they could just have fun, no matter rain or shine.   
  
The blissful smiles on the faces of her customers savouring her homemade treats were the best rewards she could ever ask for. They made her rash decision to abandon a well-paying job in the big city and return home to chase a childhood dream so worthwhile.  
  
“Oh... look who it is.” Her best friend said in a singsong voice, nudging her excitedly in the elbow.  
  
Peeking over the freezer, Dany caught sight of that quiet, scruffy, cute stranger from out of town perusing the ice cream selections for the day. Gasping, her breath caught in her throat and the sensation of a blush surfacing to her cheeks made Dany want to simultaneously run away and self-combust. Which was silly because she was a grown woman who shouldn’t be feeling like this. Like a school girl freaking out at the mere sight of that dreamy boy whom she could only dare to watch from afar because he was always flocked by a gaggle of girls. But this cute stranger was always alone which only made her feel sillier.   
  
For the past week and a half, he’d been coming by every other day. He always ordered a cone and sat outside on the porch writing in his notebook or strumming his guitar. For days now, she’d only known him as the cute stranger that she couldn’t stop thinking about. She wanted to know every single thing about him, study every brick that constructed his person, but she didn’t know how to approach him without seeming abrupt or too forward. She didn’t even know his name. All she knew about him was that his favourite flavour of ice cream was mint chocolate chip and that he was very pretty.   
  
Though she hadn’t had the chance to scrutinize him up close, she could tell that that man was beautiful with his soft-spoken demeanour, low husky voice, a grace in which he held his guitar and the confident, assuredness, almost an air of regality in which he carried himself.   
  
Through her stolen glances his way, she discerned that his eyes were a lovely shade of brown. Perhaps the deepest, warmest brown that she knew she could drown in. He had a defined nose that she wished to nudge and nuzzle with her own. A head of raven ringlets that matched his scruffy bread that her fingers itched to tame and muss up at the same time. Pink lips that looked so soft, so kissable she craved to taste them. And a bum so delectable, she longed to squeeze and sink her nails into. Preferably, outside the confines of his very tight jeans. Although, those jeans did make watching him walk away from the counter so much more pleasurable.   
  
“Will today be the day you finally talk to him? Instead of just watching his every move from behind this counter?” Missandei giggled.  
  
With a quick glance over at the handsome man, Dany hastily pulled her friend aside. “Shhh!! He could hear you!”   
  
That reply only tickled Missandei even more. In all the years she’d known Dany, she hadn’t seen cool and collected Daenerys Targaryen behave like this around any member of the opposite sex, ever! Dany was always the one the boys pined after. With her beauty, brains, charming personality, great sense of humour, complete with a sunshine smile as the cherry on top.  
  
“Where did that Dany who told her misogynistic, pigheaded colleagues off for taking her credit? Where’s that Dany gone, huh?”  
  
Pressing a palm to her chest, Dany mumbled under her breath: “She vacates my body every time he’s near.”   
  
Just then, the bell on the counter went ‘ding’ making Dany jump. “I... I don’t think I’m ready yet. Take his order for me please.” She squeaked, jerking her head at the cutie who was now standing at the counter ready to order.   
  
Patting Dany’s arm as she walked by, Missandei shook her head with a wan smile. “It’s not good to keep running away from someone you like, love. One day, you’re going to have to face him, if you want to keep him.”   
  
Dany could feel that beautiful stranger’s curious brown eyes lingering on her now. No doubt curious as to what the two of them were doing huddled together. A shiver marched down her spine, sending the hairs on the nape of her neck standing at attention. His eyes were like an invisible caress traveling down the line of her back. A very delicious caress. She wondered what the touch of his warm hands would feel like. Taking a shuddering breath, she imagined him knowing her, playing her body like the strings of his guitar. His nimble fingers dancing across her skin, leaving sparks in their wake. The mental image of them curled around each other stark naked, panting, moving as one sent more blood rushing through her veins, up to her head so rapidly, she swore there was steam spouting from her ears.  
  
_Deep breaths in and out. Deep calming breaths. Breathe._  
  
She repeated that like a mantra in her head as she fled to the storage room in the back. She could just barely hear Missandei and mister dreamy trading pleasantries outside. Yanking open the freezer door, she was just about to start organizing the stock when she realized that she’d already done it in the morning before they opened for business. Groaning, she released her hold on the handle and the door swung back inwards, closing with a click. Resting her forehead against the freezer, Dany allowed the gentle hum of the generator to fill her ears and the metal under her skin to cool her flush. She hoped it would recede soon. Sighing, she asked herself the same question for the umpteenth time since the day she laid eyes on that eye candy of a man: “Why does he make me feel this way?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and if you haven’t guessed already, a certain broody, handsome cutie has the biggest crush on Dany too! Silly babies XD


	2. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV! XD Just a short chapter showing Jon's side of this story. Watch him navigate his crush on a certain silver haired beauty, filled with mild awkwardness and a lot of feelings. Oh and a very adorable puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people have been asking for an update so I worked as fast as i could hehe.

"Okay... okay... play it cool. Don’t act weird. We got this right?” A question he posed to the lump, wriggling slightly against his chest, its little black wet nose poking at his neck. All he got in reply was a shrill whine and a languid lick.   
  
“Good enough.” Nodding to himself, he tucked the furry lump more securely within the confines of his hoodie. With one hand under the puppy’s bum, Jon slung his guitar case onto his shoulder, setting off down the street towards the quaint little ice cream parlour that he had come to love. The ice cream was delicious but it was for more than that. Hell, even his family knew about it.   
  
His uncle had been badgering him so hard for frequenting “enemy” territory. Well, more like teasingly niggling him endlessly about going over whenever he could just so he could catch a glimpse of that pretty ice cream lady.   
  
“You’re not going to see the competition again are you?” Ned asked, flinging an arm around his nephew’s shoulder and pulling the smaller man into a snug side hug. His prominent brows wriggled cheekily at Jon. Those kind knowing eyes of his uncle, gleaming with mirth always reminded him so much of his mother, Lyanna, Ned’s baby sister. Under the scrutiny of their identical grey eyes, Jon always felt like a child. A boy who could keep no secrets from them. Their eyes saw right through him, always.   
  
See, Jon’s Uncle Ned was the current owner of the local diner and the bed and breakfast above it. It was a family run business passed down from his parents. Besides providing warm meals for the people, the diner was also well known for its range of milkshakes, warm dessert classics like their bestselling rhubarb pie and of course ice cream. It was a place that travellers who were passing through town loved and a place the town folk grew up with. Including, a certain pretty ice cream lady.   
  
Since Dany opened her shop, the two establishments had started a friendly rivalry to see who could attract the most customers by the end of her first year. The time was almost up. Ned had been in the lead due to the fact that he had his diner and bed and breakfast to account for, but now Dany seemed to be catching up. Which may or may not be thanks to him secretly recommending his customers to visit her if they ever wanted a more modern twist to their frozen desserts. Ned wasn’t one who particularly cared for winning. He only wanted his friend’s little girl, whom he watched grow from a spirited little thing with skinned knees and leaves in her hair into a smart, capable young woman to strive and some competition would do her good.   
  
“When are you going to strike up a conversation with that girl, boy? Daenerys is not gonna wait forever!” Ned yelled out at Jon as he made his way to the door.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re indicating at. I’m just going for a walk with Ghost, uncle.” Jon feigned ignorance, feeling rather flushed and discomfited. Was he really that obvious? Ned’s bellowing laughter followed him as the diner door shut behind him.   
  
_Daenerys. Dany, the other lady at the shop had called her._    
  
She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Jon was sure she could have her pick of any man anywhere. Would she even want to bat an eye in his direction? A lady like her must be accustomed to all manner of pursuits from men. What if him going after her would be unwelcome? What if she found him too forward and he’d just chase her away? She might even be taken already! The thought had his heart clenching unpleasantly. For now, he was content with just admiring her from afar and dreaming of how their future interactions would go. Moreover, if he kept going, she was bound to take his order one day, right? That would be a start.  
  
The second day he arrived at the town he had only heard his parents wistfully reminisce about through the stories they told him regarding his extended family, Jon went out exploring with his camera. Taking in the sights of this scenic little seaside town. His wandering lead him further and further into town. Sitting just at the edge of the town centre, at the junction of a street that seemed to lead into the more residential area was a cottage. Its cheerful exterior with its pale pink walls and white roof caught his eye. Curious, he decided to check it out. The closer he got, the noisy chatter of people and the smell of vanilla bean and waffle cones awoke his senses. The sign by the pathway under a fragrant lemon tree, leading up to the house read “Sweet Summer Chilled Ice Cream Parlour”.  
  
Making his way up the front steps to the door, Jon snuck a glimpse inside from the porch windows. His eyes took in the matching pastel aesthetics of the interior decor, the numerous patrons lounging about, the freezers with the ice cream, sorbet and frozen yogurt on display before landing on a woman behind the counter talking to a patron. The sight of her forced a quiet ‘whoa...’ from his lips.   
  
The woman had a head of silver curls that she wore in a fish tail braid, draped over her left shoulder. Her cheeks were tinged with the slightest hint of pink. As for her eyes, he couldn’t discern the colour from where he stood but they were large and doe like. The edges crinkled as she laughed at something her customer said. She was absolutely stunning and that smile of hers took his breath away.  
  
The shop was fairly busy that afternoon and yet despite that, the woman bustled about serving her customers with the biggest, brightest smile on her face. The enjoyment and passion she had for her profession was captured in the twinkling of her eyes. Her never faltering grin was like the sun, so warm and radiant, infectious. Without knowing, his own lips had quirked up to smile along with her. It was that very instant, standing by the door watching her, Jon knew that he was lost. Completely and utterly besotted with this gorgeous stranger.   
  
Upon his return to his uncle’s diner, he tried desperately to be subtle. Casually, as best as he could, he brought up the house at the end of the street to his younger cousin Arya. Thankfully, she did not disappoint. He found out that her name was Daenerys, she grew up in town but left for college. After graduating, she had a job in the big city for a while but decided to return home to open an ice cream parlour. The cottage it now resided in used to belong to her grandparents who left it to her before they passed.   
  
Since then, he’d found himself being drawn to that fairy-tale-esque ice cream parlour, drawn to the lady inside. He didn’t know why but he knew he wanted to be around her. He wanted to learn how to draw out those lovely smiles of hers. He wanted to know what her favourite ice cream flavour was. He wanted to know every single detail that shaped the woman she was.   
  
In theory, wanting something was easy but the process of achieving said goal, sometimes won’t go as smoothly as one would expect. The same goes for wanting to be in a relationship with someone. Jon was learning that now. His dating experience wasn’t much to brag about. His last girlfriend was an acquaintance of his best friend. After their first meeting, the two of them engaged in on and off hook ups and attempts at dating for three months until she broke it off when he hinted at the possibility of them becoming an exclusive couple. After that, Jon gradually shied away from relationships. His job kept him well occupied and he even picked up a new hobby of creating music. That was three years ago.   
  
As each footfall took him closer to the cottage, under the warm pressure of his puppy curled up and dozing on his chest, his heart began to play a game of jump rope. Would she be just as pretty as she was three days ago? Oh, who was he kidding, of course she would be. Would she be wearing that beautiful smile today? Stepping up the steps like he had done so many tines this week, his stomach did a flip at the thought of seeing her again. Ghost began to stir from his nap, whining a little by the jostling of his owner’s steps. “Shhh....” Jon snuck a finger into the collar of his hoodie to scratch between his puppy’s ears.  
  
Pushing the door open, the warmth of the interior and the now familiar scent of vanilla and waffle cones washed over him once more. This place really was lovely. The cosiness of the layout was a nice counterbalance to the slight chill of the house. The shop was quiet that day, with only two of the booths occupied. Scanning the shop with his heart in his throat, his eyes searched for that glimmer of silver that he longed to see.   
  
There she was!   
  
How odd the phenomenon of having a crush was? Just a simple glance could reduce a sane person into a star struck, fumbling, bumbling mess whose brain and body just refused to coordinate. All he could do was stand and stare with his mouth agape. It would appear that he underestimated the degree of his feelings for that woman before him.   
  
That smile she had refilling an empty ice cream tub was like a bolt straight to his heart. A flurry of goose bumps scurried across his skin. What would it feel to kiss that smile of hers, he wondered? Would her lips taste sweet like strawberries and cream? What would it be like to tangle his fingers in those curls that swayed as she moved? How would it feel like to kiss her under the stars, to hold her in his arms? His hands craved to touch her pale skin, to glide over the curves he could see through the confines of her clothes. What would he have to do to make her tremble and call out his name? Perhaps a kiss to her pulse point? One that he longed to find. How would it feel to have her writhing under him, above him, to move within her warmth?  
  
_Good lord, snap out of it man!_  
  
Running a hand down his face with a groan, this was not the time nor the place for thoughts like that, he berated himself. Jon subtly slung his guitar case to the front of his pants. A little hot under his collar and it wasn’t because of his puppy’s body heat, unsteady steps took him to the freezer display in search of something to cool him down.  
  
_Key lime pie, raspberry jelly donut, blueberry cheesecake, peach cobbler...._    
  
What should he go for today? Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Dany and her friend whispering in quiet tones to one another. Dany’s cheeks were looking a bit flushed as she clutched her hand to her chest whereas her friend with her back to him was giggling so hard she was shaking.   
  
_Chocolate swirl, cookies and cream, black cherry chocolate chip, rum raisin, mint chocolate chip...._  
  
I suppose my default wouldn’t hurt, Jon thought with a shrug. Besides, he had more important matters to worry about. Reaching for the bell on the counter he gave it a tap.   
  
_Ding!_  
  
Shuffling a few steps back from the counter, he started to fidget, adjusting the strap of his guitar case to lie higher on his shoulder. Anxiety swirled to life in the pit of his stomach. Would Dany finally take his order today? If she did, what was he going to say? What was she going to say? Would she look at him strangely like the weirdo she must think he was coming to her shop so often, getting the same ice cream every time?   
  
“Hello there again!”   
  
His head shot up just in time to see her silver pony tail bob out of view as her petite figure hurry off to the back of the house. Jon’s heart dropped. It wasn’t Dany today.   
  
Averting his eyes to face Dany’s co-worker, he gave her a timid wave. “Umm... hi again.”

From his brief interactions with the lady, he could tell that she had a charmingly friendly demeanour and a very pleasant smile. She looked like a person you could be comfortable around and confide your deepest secrets to without the fear of her leaking them out.  
  
“You’ve been coming around a lot. You must really like ice cream huh?”  
  
“Amongst other things....” Jon muttered quietly to himself. Tugging at his ear lobe, his eyes darted away from her. If only she knew. Although, that elusive smirk she wore and her teasing tone hinted that maybe she did. With that mildly mortifying thought in his mind now, a flush quickly spread like wildfire up his neck.   
  
Missandei had her suspicions as to why this good-looking fellow came by so recurrently. His look of disappointment at seeing her and the futile glance full of longing over her shoulder just confirmed it. This man standing right there opposite her clearly had a crush on Dany! The poor guy had no idea that his feelings were very much reciprocated. She was really having the best time observing the reactions from these two lovebirds. Lovebirds who didn’t even know that all they needed to start something beautiful, was to just go for it. They were going to need some help and she was going to give it to them whether they liked it or not.  
  
To start, she needed some information. Clearing her throat, Missandei asked: “So, what’s your name? It’s always good to know our customers and you’re already very much a regular here.”  
  
“Oh. I’m Jon. Jon Snow.” Being the cordial gentleman that he was, he stuck out his right hand in greeting.  
  
Taking his proffered hand in hers, she gave it a quick shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jon, properly this time. I’m Missandei.”   
  
Deciding that it was time to wake up, Ghost poked his furry head out of Jon’s collar. Pushing down on the zipper to free his head, a white ball of fluff emerged from the depths of Jon’s hoodie to address the humans outside with a huge yawn.   
  
“Aww.... and who’s this?” Missandei cooed. Her heart melted into a puddle at the sight of the little puppy in Jon’s hoodie. Its white fur matched his owner’s last name perfectly. Inquisitive ruby red eyes blinked sluggishly as he roused himself fully from sleep to glance about at his surroundings.  
  
Fondly, scratching the puppy under his chin, Jon said to her: “This is Ghost. As you can see he’s an albino pup. He was the smallest of his litter when I adopted him from the shelter. And... he likes to hide out in my clothing for some reason.” Ghost’s eyes narrowed into a squint at Jon’s pleasurable ministrations.   
  
“He’s lovely.” Rubbing a tiny paw under her thumb, Missandei melted even further as Ghost’s mouth tried to gnaw at her. He was the cutest little thing.  
  
Eventually, when Ghost gave up his attempt at chewing and settled for just licking her, Missandei shifted her attention back to Jon to ask him for his order. “Are you having the usual today? Or would you like to try out some new flavours?” Just then, an idea struck her. “Oh, and this puppy’s getting a treat too! On the house.”  
  
“You don’t have to. Just a bowl of water will be fine for him please. I’ll umm... yeah. I’ll have my usual.”  
  
“Nonsense! A puppy that cute deserve a treat! I insist.” Missandei implored, dismissing any possible protests of his.   
  
“Well.... if you insist.”   
  
“I absolutely do! Go wait outside at your table!” Missandei waved her hands at him to shoo him out playfully. “I won’t be a long with your order,” she added with a smile.

Jon watched her work for a moment before exiting the shop to take up his usual bench. Sighing, he lay his guitar case down on the table. Unzipping his hoodie, he lifted Ghost out and plopped him on the table too. Did bringing his puppy with him in hopes to attract the attentions of a girl? Sure. It worked, the girl just wasn’t Dany. 

 A man with babies or puppies always gets the ladies. That’s what his best friend had said.  
  
Once again, he didn’t get to talk to the woman he went to see but he did make a new acquaintance and possibly a new ally.  
  
“Well, that was something huh?” He asked his furry companion, stroking a finger gently through his snowy white fur.   
  
Little did he know, Ghost the puppy would be the catalyst to his first conversation with the girl of his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in the next chapter! Will Jon and Dany finally interact? ;) Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments if you can too please!


	3. Operation Vanilla Puppy Cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All thanks to a little puppy and a shove from a best friend, our two silly lovers come together for the very first time! Let's see how things turn out shall we? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya! I’m back with another update! This time I give you a much longer chapter too and the moment we've all been waiting for. I won’t keep you much longer, read on my friends hehe~

“I've got it!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The perfect opening for you to initiate a conversation with that cutie!”  
  
“Do I really have to?” Dany whined. Even the simple mention of that man had her stomach fluttering all over. The notion of being a couple with him, in fact with anyone in general, miffed her a bit. It’s been way too long since she’d done anything like that. Would there be safe landing if she took the leap? Would he catch her?   
  
“Yes, missy.” Missandei pointed the ice cream scoop threateningly at Dany, determination written on her face. Rinsing the scoop under the tap to remove any remaining flavour of a prior ice cream before plunging it into a tub of chocolate swirl. She began to gather the creamy goodness to form a ball about the size of an orange. “I won’t have you stuck in this conundrum any longer.” Gingerly transferring the scoop to a chilled sundae cup, her tone softened into something gentler. “I want to see you happy, Dany. You’ve been alone for so long. You need to put yourself out there and give that man a shot while you still can, love. I can tell he’s different. I’m sure you can too.”  
  
For as long as Dany could remember, men had always fawned over her. As a tween and a teen, she was happy for the attention of those enthusiastic boys. She allowed herself to be swept away by the, in hindsight, very poor flirtatious attempts of those silly high school boys. She was so excited at the thought of maybe finding her first love. Not knowing any better, she caved under the exaggerated displays of affection and flirtatious remarks that a certain popular senior quarter back had bestowed her. They were going to be together forever she thought naively at the time, clinging onto his football jersey sleeve. Unfortunately, it was all just wishful thinking. He never felt that way. They were together for two whole years until it was time for him to leave for college. All he left for her was a voicemail. “You were fun while it lasted but we both need to grow up.”  
  
With drying tear tracks and a scab marring her young heart, it was as if a veil over her eyes had been lifted. She had to be cautious now to protect herself. As she grew into a woman she quickly came to realize that what most men only ever cared for was a woman’s physical appearance, her looks and nothing more. They were never interested in her opinions or her interests. They only wanted to show off the fact that they had a beautiful girl on their arm. With time, the pursuit only got worse to the point that she grew sick of them all, so sick of shallow men hitting on her from the get go, so sick of their fragile masculinity and extremely done with feeling like a piece of meat for sale. The piercing glares from the members of her own gender didn’t help either. So, she rejected them, over and over again, man after man, deciding to focus her life being married to her work.   
  
What she never told anyone was that by doing so, she always felt quite lonely. She didn’t date much because she was scared. She was scared that all the men were just the same. They’d use her and kick her to the side. Only Missandei was aware of her fears.   
  
After all, the olive-skinned beauty was her best pal. She was a great listening ear on the other end of the phone. A soothing balm to cheer her up after every frustrated crying session. The very person who made it a point to list every positive characteristic she could think of in attempts to erase any trace of self-doubt or loathing Dany could have. She’d been there for Dany since they met all those years ago, building sandcastles in the sand box behind their elementary school. Missandei was the only person who stuck by her side through everything.   
  
Wringing her hands, Dany’s stomach churned, little butterflies flitted to and fro, stirring up a tremor of anxiety that rippled through her being. Missandei was right. Dany did know. Her intuition, her gut told her that that stranger sitting just outside the door was different. He seemed like the type to stand at the sidelines and hide in the shadows at a gathering, almost like he never wanted to stand out. He wasn’t loud and he didn’t demand her attention. He was quiet, he kept to himself and was almost unseemly. All of that was what made her notice him all the more. He wasn’t like any other man she’d met before.  
  
If she were to be truthful, she was growing tired of being all on her own with the occasional romance novel to fill the void within her heart. She wanted to finally learn what it was like to be truly cared for and loved by a man. She longed to experience what it was like to trust someone with her heart and have them trust her with theirs.   
  
Taking a deep fortifying breath, feeling her lungs expand to their full capacity. Perhaps, now was the time to be brave? The butterflies dispersed and flew out her body with a slow exhale of her breath.   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Hmm?” Carefully balancing a scoop of coffee ice cream atop of the chocolate swirl, Missandei hummed.   
  
_Here goes nothing._  
  
“What was that ‘in’ that you had in mind?”  
  
Mouth falling open in a muted gasp, Missandei placed her ice cream scoop down a bit too hard with a clang. Calmly sliding the door of the freezer close, she took a step closer before throwing her arms around Dany. She let out a squeal that reverberated around Dany’s skull. “I’m so proud of you!” She squeezed the mildly flabbergasted smaller woman to her tightly, lifting her up off the ground about an inch and swung her in a clumsy circle. Dany’s chuckles came out a bit muffled against Missandei’s neck.   
  
“Sandie.... You’re squishing me.” Giving her friend’s back a light tap, she urged her to put her down. They still had an order to serve. “And the ice cream’s going to melt if you leave it there.”  
  
“Oh shoot! Let me serve this up first and I’ll tell you what you need to do in a tick.” Tossing a wink at Dany, Missandei snagged two spoons from the drawer by her hip and some napkins from the dispenser on top of the freezer display and bustled off to serve up the two animatedly chatting teenage girls occupying a booth by the bay windows. Swiftly depositing it on the table between the girls, leaving them with a cheerful “enjoy!”, she hurried back to Dany’s side.  
  
“So, here’s the plan.” Dany watched on curiously as Missandei retrieved a mini cone from its stack. Humming a cheery tune, she took a tiny ball of vanilla bean ice cream and   
pressed it onto the cone. “All right. You, my friend, are going to take this cone to him.”  
  
“A baby cone? Did he order another ice cream?” Rising to her tippy toes to glance at the dashing man outside. Just his side profile was present to her, but he really was handsome. One look at him had her feeling so elated. She could stare at him all day. Also, watching his tongue peek out to lick deftly at his mint chocolate chip sent jolts of lust straight down to the centre of her. How she envied those ice cream cones sometimes.   
  
A loud snigger startled her out of her day dream. Throwing a glare at Missandei, whose raven ringlets were swishing about as she shook with laughter, Dany pouted. “Well.... I was just checking....” She huffed. Her cheeks were heating up again.   
  
Eyebrows waggling up and down with a knowing glint in her eye, Missandei asked. Her lips a smirk. “Checking what out hmm?”  
  
Hiding her flushing cheeks behind her hands, Dany sighed. Her friend knew all about her crush but it still made no difference. In fact, it probably made it worse because of the teasing. If the ground opened and swallowed her up, that would be perfect. All of this was so embarrassing. Where did her composure flee to? She was a grown adult!  
  
Still laughing, Missandei pulled a hand away from Dany’s face. Placing the cone in it, she folded her fingers around it. “This is your key. The opening you need.”  
  
Looking down at the cone, a furrow etched itself between her dark brows. “Give him a baby cone? He already has one.”  
  
“Oh, it’s not for Jon. It’s for his puppy!” Missandei beamed at her. She was confident that this would work. Nodding enthusiastically, she turned Dany around and began marching her friend towards the door.   
  
“What puppy?” Dany asked confused before back tracking. Her mind replaying what her friend had said. “Wait… Jon?” She exclaimed with a gasp. Planting her feet firmly into the ground, she whirled around. The ice cream cone barely missing Missandei’s blouse.  
  
“Jon!” She repeated in a low hiss. “Is that... is that his name? You knew his name and you didn’t tell me?”  
  
“I only just found out! He told me when I was taking his order just now.” Missandei didn’t even bother resisting her amusement or curb her enjoyment at Dany’s predicament. “His name is Jon Snow.”  
  
“Jon.... Snow...” The two words that made up a huge part of his identity rolled slowly over her tongue. She finally had a name for her to put to his face. It suited him well. It suited his physique perfectly too for he was beautiful, like fresh snow falling from the ski.   
  
The sight of Dany’s enamoured smile and the dreamy look in her eyes directed at the man munching on his waffle cone just a few feet away, was an image that Missandei had never seen the petite lady wear before.   
  
Rubbing a comforting hand over Dany’s back, Missandei could tell. Her friend was in love. Drawing Dany in for a brief hug, she supplied her long-time bestie with one more push. “You deserve happiness and I think he might be good for you. Don’t let him slip you by.” Slowly, turning Dany towards the door and possibly a new romance once more, Missandei began guiding her towards it.   
  
Gulping, Dany’s stomach churned, gripped by the hands of nervousness. This was worse than facing down her fear of public speaking as a kid. Heck, the fear was back, tenfold. As they made their way pass the freezer display, she felt like she was going to throw up. The hands clutching tightly at her shoulders were the only things that made her feel just a tad better. The front door of her parlour loomed ahead.  
  
“But... Hold up!” Shrugging Missandei’s hands away, she turned to ask a question that she just realized that she should have thought about before agreeing to this. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear. “What if he doesn’t like me?”  
  
“Oh boy, trust me girl, he does. So very much! I saw the way he looked at you when you ran away from him to the back earlier.”  
  
Fingers digging into Missandei’s forearm, she squeaked: “He saw me?”  
  
Nodding fervently, Missandei moved her friend’s talon like fingers away from her flesh and into the cradle of her hands. Holding her small clammy hand in hers, she informed Dany of what she had seen, without a scratch of doubt: “The man is crazy about you! He was so sad when you weren’t the one taking his order. He was practically following you with his desolate eyes when you fled!”

“Oh, my goodness.” Dany was astounded. This was news to her! Her crush had a crush on her too? “But, that sounds too good to be tr...?”   
  
“Trust me! He likes you Dany! Just start with ‘hello’. You got this.” Throwing on her fiercest scowl, with a fist waving at Jon’s back, Missandei gave Dany her word. “If the worst happens and he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass! That black belt in karate of mine will finally be put to good use.”   
  
With a shaky laugh, her nerves settled a little bit. Grasping the cone more firmly in her hand, Dany reached out with her other for the door handle. Yanking the heavy wooden door open a crack, the cool spring breeze and the smell of clean, crisp air from the outside drifted over her. Eyes darting to the left, her heart nearly jumped into her mouth. Jon was right there!   
  
Oh my god! I’m actually doing this! Dany’s mind yelled out as her heart did summersaults within her chest. Taking a small step towards Jon, she winced as the boards creaked under her weight.   
  
Sensing someone behind him, his hand paused in mid composition. The crotchet he was sketching on a page of his five lined manuscript had yet to have a tail. Turning to see who it was creeping up on him, his pencil fell from his grip and his mouth fell agape in shock. Daenerys was staring right back at him.   
  
Time seemed to came to a standstill as wide brown eyes and violet ones met, like two deer caught in the headlights of a car.  
  
Oh. My. God.

It’s her! (It’s him!)  
  
Their inner selves were screaming.   
  
“Hi!”   
  
“Hello!”   
  
They yelled out at the same time. A long moment of silence shrouded them both. Gosh this was awkward. It would seem that neither of them knew how to function properly at the sight of one another up close. Their cheeks were getting redder by the second. Chuckling nervously, Jon ran a hand through his unruly curls while Dany giggled, head ducking down to look at the now melting cone. The cream was starting to dribble down the sides into the napkin tucked around it.   
  
“Umm... let’s start over. My name is Daenerys Targaryen.” Her voice came out small. Clearing her throat and taking a shallow breath, she forced some confidence back into her veins and looked straight at the gorgeous man before her. “But you can call me Dany.”   
  
She presented him with the most stunning smile he had the pleasure to see. That same one he saw so many times now, but finally directed in his direction. It was blinding up close. He was captivated. And her voice! It sounded so smooth and velvety, like the creamiest, sweetest, warmest, fudgiest chocolate syrup. And her eyes! He could easily drown in those purple irises. They reminded him of summers running through fields of lavender blossoms that swayed in the breeze. She was absolutely perfect.   
  
“H...hello?” Dany waved a hand in front of his eyes.   
  
Blinking out of his daze, he realized he’d been staring at her for quite some time. Embarrassed, he looked away, rubbing his palms against his thighs, feeling the friction of his jeans under his skin.“Sorry... it’s just you’re even more breath taking up close. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!” He muttered, eyes a bit glazed over. Realising how creepy his must have sounded, he immediately apologized again with a grimace pinching at his features. “I’m sorry. That was too forward of me! I...”  
  
“No! It’s okay. Umm... thank you.” Overcome by an unfamiliar sense of demureness, Dany’s smile was a tiny, shy one. A wave of heat graced her cheeks. Oddly enough, a compliment from this man didn’t make her skin crawl or her ire rise. Instead, it made her heart pound even faster and strangely light.  
  
Motioning to the empty space beside him on the bench, Dany queried:“Mind if I joined you?”   
  
“You can join with me anytime. I mean.... no... I don’t mind.” Cringing hard, Jon groaned, his body tensed up waiting for her reaction. Would she be repulsed at him and flee? He didn’t mean for that line to come out like that. His mouth just ran away from him.

To his utter pleasant surprise, Dany was still standing before him. With lips pressed together firmly, she fought hard not to laugh. She was actually tickled at his slip up. This man was adorably cute. Seeing the embarrassed grin taking its place on Jon’s lips, the giggle she was trying to supress broke free. Silly sniggers consumed the two of them until they faded, leaving them just staring at each other for long moments.   
  
“Umm yeah here, let me just...” Shaking himself out of his mystified state, Jon turned his attention to his belongings.  
  
“Thanks so much.” Dany gasped. Another nervous giggle trailed behind her words as she moved closer to the table.   
  
When a startled yelp came from his puppy he realized in his hurry to clear space for Dany, he had accidentally shoved his manuscript book into a snoozing Ghost’s paw. He was awake now and upset. His little whines intermingled with sleepy whimpers and growls.Hurriedly, Jon picked up the puppy and cuddled him close. “Oh crap. I’m so sorry, boy!” Tenderly stroking his little paw to soothe the pain. Ghost’s pitiful whines gutted him. His poor puppy!   
  
Gingerly perching herself on the bench beside them, Dany’s heart melted at the sight. He really did have a puppy with him today. The baby husky pup was the sweetest little thing. He held up his little bruised paw to Jon, requesting him to kiss it well. Dany smiled as Jon did just that. He embraced the little white pup, his fingers stroking through the strands of soft, snow white fur, kissing his furry face again and again. Gradually, Ghost’s tail began to wag cheerfully and the puppy started returning his father’s kisses with his own. Her heart was a puddle inside her chest cavity. She thinks that she might be in love. With the man or his dog, she wasn’t too sure yet.   
  
“Sorry about that.” Jon said in her direction. “This is so embarrassing. I’m usually not this clumsy. Poor Ghost.” He buried his red face in his dog’s fur. He couldn’t believe Dany had to witness him like this.   
  
“Don’t apologize. It’s really all right, Jon. Well, not alright for your puppy because he got hurt but…” Ramblings. Where did that come from, she wondered to herself.  
  
Hearing his name, Jon peeked up at her. “Forgive me for cutting you off. But umm… How did you know my name?”  
  
“Oh. Missandei told me.” Dany informed him with a smile. She couldn’t seem to keep it off of her face with him around. “She also gave me this.” Lifting up the rapidly melting cone, Dany showed it to him. “For the little guy.”  
  
“She mentioned about a treat but you guys really shouldn’t have.” Shifting Ghost to sit on his lap with a hand around his belly to keep the pup from slipping away, Jon reached out to take the cone from Dany.

Their fingers touched just for a second and it was like lightning. They both felt it. That jolt of electricity passing from their fingers lighting up every nerve ending in their bodies. With a sharp intake of breath, they both jumped apart, retracting their hands away from each other. Dany sat ramrod straight with her tingly fingers of her right hand interlaced together with her left on her lap while Jon coughed.  
  
“Well, let us see if Ghost likes ice cream, shall we?”   
  
“I’ve seen little children try ice cream for the first time. A puppy has to be a first for me!” Reaching for his little paw, she gave it a shake. “Maybe it’ll make him feel better too.”   
  
“Come on, back on the table you go.” Gently placing the white puppy back on the picnic table, Jon presented the cone to him.   
  
Dany watched in awe as Ghost’s little black snout sniffed, sniffed, sniffed at the ball of melting vanilla ice. His little pink tongue poked out to give it a tentative taste. With a delighted bark, he plunged his whole body into the treat, eagerly slobbering up the dripping white delight. His little wisp of a tail flicking happily behind him all the while.   
  
Laughing, Jon turned to Dany and said: “I guess he likes it.” His hands holding the cone were shaking slightly due to the rough impact of Ghost’s hungry licks.   
  
“Yeah! He loves it, Jon.” As their eyes met briefly, Dany tried hard not to swoon. Up close, Jon’s deep brown eyes seemed to gleam like a pool of melted chocolate. She wanted to swim within them and never come up for air. This man was so attractive.   
  
Ghost had a paw resting against Jon’s fingers as he gnawed at the rapidly diminishing cone. His teeth producing resounding crunching sounds as he chomped. Soon, the cone was obliterated, leaving behind the remains of melted sticky ice cream and bits of waffle cone crumbs on Jon’s fingers and all down the middle of his hands. Ghost’s relentless tongue lapped at his palm, leaving no trace of his new-found love behind.   
  
Dany’s laughter rang out loud and bright, watching Ghost’s adorable antics and Jon’s heart soared. There it was! That melodious laughter of hers. His eyes watched mesmerized as a bright lovely smile formed on her lips. Her violet eyes were twinkling with mirth.  
  
Rummaging through her apron pocket, Dany fished out a few pieces of napkins for Jon to clean his hands. “Here.” She offered them to him.   
  
“Thank you.” Taking the napkins from her, Jon meticulously cleaned his fingers before wiping away the ring of cream around his puppy’s mouth and the droplets stuck in his whiskers. Ghost whined in dismay at the loss of his treat.   
  
“Aww. Don’t worry, little one. They’ll be plenty of ice cream for you next time.” Scratching the little patch of skin under his chin, Dany cooed at the puppy. Yipping happily, the pitter patter of his little feet brought him to the edge of the table. Leaping across the space, he jumped straight into the welcoming arms of his new favourite person. “Whoa!” Catching an armful of white fluff, Dany exclaimed. With a giggle, she lifted the dog into the air so that they were face to face. “Hello there.” In greeting, the puppy licked a streak across her nose, pulling a laugh from her as her nose scrunched up at the tickly sensation.    
  
Meeting Dany’s smiling eyes, a smitten grin plastered itself upon Jon’s face. He was in love. Seeing the girl of his dreams cuddling his baby, he couldn’t really tell if it was the sight of the two of them together or the woman in front of him that he was in love with. Maybe both.   
  
Just then, a hoard of school children came thundering up the steps and went charging into the house looking for an after-school treat, breaking the comfortable spell they were under. It would seem like their time was up for now. Dany’s heart sank as her lips turned down into a frown. “I’d better head back in. Missandei probably needs an extra hand.” She muttered, regrettably handing Ghost back to Jon. She dreaded to leave him so soon. They barely got to talking. She liked spending time with him. With a lingering look at Jon over her shoulder, she began her retreat back into her house.   
  
“Oh okay....” He longed to reach out and grab her hand to make her stay just a bit longer. To keep seeing her smile. He was just getting to know her. Unless.... “Dany!”  
  
Jon’s near yell of her name startled her right out of her skin. Spinning around with her hands clasped in front of her belly, Dany met to nervous features of the charming man who she already found herself coming to adore. “Yes?”  
  
“Would you...” Fingers clenching and unclenching against the grainy wood of his bench, Jon struggled to find his bravery. This was all that he’d ever wanted since clapping eyes on her. He couldn’t screw this up. “Would you... like to go out with me some day?”   
  
For moments she stood there, mouth slowly falling open. Blinking owlishly down at Jon, Dany’s mind took a beat to process his request before kicking start again, along with the feeling of pure glee. The smile lit up her whole being. He was asking her out! “Yes!”  
  
“Really?” Jon asked, taken aback. Were his ears deceiving him? All he had to do was ask? It was that simple?   
  
“Yes, Jon. I’d like that! Very much.” Teeth finding her bottom lip, she bit down hard. The slight sting of pain told her that this was real.   
  
“Oh.” Now it was his turn to gawp. “Well.... Okay. Cool! Umm... I’ll come by and get you.”   
  
“When?” Dany queried breathlessly. Her heart galloped a tattoo so hard she thought it would explode out of the confines of her cage of ribs. She felt as if she could just float away.   
  
“How about, this weekend. Sunday?”   
  
“Sure. That sounds lovely.” A giddy giggle stole pass her drawn up lips. “I can’t wait.”   
  
“Me too.” A matching grin transformed his lips into a beaming smile. “I’ll see you again real soon, Dany.”   
  
With a little nod, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Dany pushed her front door open. Turning back, she gave Jon a bashful wave before heading back inside, feeling suddenly invigorated.   
  
Waving back at her with a goofy smile, he watched wistfully as she disappeared through the throng of kids. If he weren’t in public, Jon would have jumped up and did a happy victory jig. Instead, he resorted to sweeping his puppy up in a big hug and rocking him. It was all thanks to Ghost that his first meeting with Dany went so well. Oh, he should probably call his friend up too and give him his thanks for his sagely advice. But that can wait till later. Now, he had a date to plan.   
  
The work day passed by in a breeze. And if Missandei noticed the spring in her friend’s step and the constant smile pushing at her cheeks, she sure didn’t say anything. She’d get the news out of Dany later. It would seem her best girl was well on her way to a new beginning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys happy that Jon and Dany have finally found up the courage to speak with each other? XD I know I am! I couldn't wait for them to meet so i kinda sped things up a bit hehe. Original plan was to have them pine a little while longer but... I just couldn't wait!
> 
> As usual, do leave a comment below. I'd love to hear your thoughts~ Thanks so much for dropping by! See you guys next time :)


	4. Champagne Sorbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day that we’ve all been waiting for! Let’s see how Jon and Dany go on their first date! Just a heads up, this is only PART ONE of two chapters that make up their date. This is just the first step. 
> 
> Enjoy! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I've kept you guys waiting for a long while to update! School life has been hectic af lately. But now that I have a little time, i thought I should post something for you guys! XD

 

  
  
The sun was setting as nightfall approached on a beautiful Sunday evening. The weather was getting warmer with spring gradually gaining momentum. The cherry blossom trees lining the streets were beginning to bloom, blinking open to show off their pale pink petals and stamen within. Hugging the white fur ball to her, nuzzling her nose into Ghost’s downy soft fur, Dany couldn’t suppress her smile. They had been walking for about ten minutes now, quiet but companionably comfortable ten minutes. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
“So… Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

* * *

Earlier, Jon, a nervous ball of a man he was with his furry companion tucked in the crook of his arm, finally mastered up his courage to ring the doorbell after a good fifteen minutes of pacing. This was the moment he’d been waiting for since the day he laid eyes on the owner of this wonderful place. So absorbed in his head, going over the details, making sure he had everything down for their date, he didn’t even notice Dany swinging open the front door until the sensation of his very excited puppy’s tail went smack, smack, smack against his torso like a whip drew his attention to the lady before him. Ghost’s little limbs flailed happily as his new favourite person came into view. Jon on the other hand, found himself once again, standing at her doorstep with his mouth agape. If this happened every time he looked at this woman, his heart would sure to explode one day.  
  
Looking at her, just like always, had his breath stuttering about and his mind momentarily short circuiting, forgetting all knowledge of sensibility as all thoughts vacated his head leaving behind only one which was how lovely she looked. Curls that shimmered interchangeably between silver and gold flowed freely past her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Around her head, two braids lay intertwined, reminiscent of a crown. The ends swished, grazing the small of her back as she joined him on the porch, donning a dark blue woollen cardigan that reached her mid thigh over a simple cream coloured blouse tucked into a pastel pink skirt that ended just above her knees. Her ensemble was complete with a pair of black legging and white sneakers.  
  
Realizing that he was gawking, Jon finally lifted his eyes up to meet Dany’s purple ones. “Hello again.”   
  
The apples of her cheeks were dusted with the lightest shade of pink. Dany echoed his greeting with a demure, breathless ‘hello’ of her own.

“Since you didn’t specify what we’d be doing tonight, I just well… dressed for comfort. I hope what I have on isn’t too casual.”

“No.” Taking a breath, willing his heart to return from its marathon, he couldn’t resist giving her a once over again. “This is perfect. You look lovely today. Not that you don’t already look beautiful to begin with…”

The two of them stood grinning at each other like two love struck fools, both of them nervous and thrilled to be in each other’s company once more.  
  
“Thanks.” The blush upon her cheeks flamed a little more. Leaning against the door behind her with the door jab digging into her back, Dany sighed, feeling utterly relieved knowing that her efforts to look pretty since this morning right into the afternoon was paying off.

Allowing herself to take in Jon’s appearance for the first time that day, she wondered to if it was too soon to say she was falling for this man? How could someone look even more appealing to the eye with just a simple change of clothing? His hair was still its gorgeously tousled mop of curls. Those dreamy deep brown eyes were still just as soulful as the week before and his face was just as handsome as the very first moment she glimpsed his visage over her ice cream freezer. His body on the other hand? Biting back an appreciative moan, Dany’s bottom lip slipped between her teeth as her eyes hovered over his torso. Who knew under his usual baggy hoodies hid a figure so fine. Under his white washed fur lined denim jacket, oh how that checked buttoned down shirt of his clung to his body like a glove. The barest hint of sculpted pecs contoured by cotton fabric peeked at her from the confines of his shirt. Her fingers longed to caress his body. What would it feel like be all pressed up against him? How would his muscles feel under her fingers? And lastly, those dark jeans of his, she had no doubt, defined his very supple ass. She wanted to swoon so badly. “You look really handsome today too.”  
  
Fiddling with the cuff of his jacket, Jon mumbled a quiet thanks, a flush blazing up his neck. How bizarre an experience being in love was? Was it too early to say he loved this stunning woman? To him it was as if time stopped just for a while and there was nothing else in the entire world but the two of them, every time she was near. There was nothing in the world except her and him. Having not seen her for just a week felt like decades. He’d missed her so much. Her smile, her eyes, her face, everything. He wondered if Dany felt that too.

“Oh, and umm... These are for you.” Pulling his hand from behind his back to the front, Jon showed her what he brought. It was a tiny bouquet of multi-coloured daisies held together with a dainty pink bow that just so happened to match the hue of her skirt. He presented them to her like a proud little boy showing his crush the gift he made for her. In a way, that was actually quite a fitting description for how he felt in that moment, hoping that Dany would like his present.  
  
“They’re so pretty, Jon! Thank you.” Reaching for the flowers, Dany took it from him and brought it up to her nose. They smelt like spring, like a green grassy meadow and new beginnings.   
  
First checkpoint safely crossed. Freshly picked flowers really were a nice touch. Jon sent a silent thanks to his younger cousin, Sansa and her tips for how to make a good impression on a first date.

The flowers in her hands were the best gift she’d received from a man in such a long while. These flowers were symbolic of what Jon was to her. After years upon years of standing on her own, perhaps this could be a new beginning for her. For the chance to flirt, to be wooed, to go on dates, to miss someone when they were not around. It had been ages since she last felt the agonizing clenching of her heart at craving for someone, waiting for a new day to come, in hopes of seeing them again. How was it possible to miss someone so much when you barely even knew them? So little was exchanged between the two of them and yet that little bit had been everything. She wanted more than just a little bit, she wanted everything. All the moments, tender and sweet, she longed to share them all with the man before her, that much she knew for sure. Peering up at the man before her from behind the blossoms, she confessed quietly: “I’ve missed you.”  
  
Chocolate eyes widened at her words. Jon swore that the thumping organ within the embrace of his ribs swelled to twice its size at the revelation. She’d been thinking about him. She missed him! “I’ve missed you too, Dany. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.”  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she dismissed his apologetic thoughts. “I know you were busy.” Toying with the ribbon encircling the stems of her flowers, she added with a giggle of anticipation, “Planning our date, I hope?”  
  
“I really hope you’ll like what I have planned for you. I can’t take all the credit for it though because I had help.” A nervous chuckle became lodged at the back of his throat.  
  
_A lot of help._    
  
Tucking the flowers into her left coat pocket by her hip, Dany told him with the utmost confidence: “Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it. It’s the thought that counts. All that matters is that we get to spend time together.”

* * *

Jon’s raven ringlets, which Dany’s fingers desired very much to push away from his left eye,swayed as he shook his head resolutely. He wasn’t going to tell her anything till they got there.

“I doubt you’d surprise me all that much. I grew up here so I know this place pretty well. You’d have to be very sneaky to find somewhere I’ve never been to.” Dany stated as a matter of factly. She didn’t like surprises much and to give her one on their first date was quite bold of him. She had to give him that.   
  
“Hmm... yes you did grow up here. But, I know for a fact that you’ve been away for years since college, so I think you shouldn’t underestimate me.” The wink he gave her had butterflies taking flight in her belly again. Gosh, this man was really quite something. Sucking in a shallow breath, her mind couldn’t help wonder how he could remain so calm around her when her body and mind were running wild all over the place just being next to him. What sort of affect did she have on him? Missandei had reassured her repeatedly, pushing down her paranoia, that all she had to do was be herself and everything would be just fine. Jon liked her for who she was after all. Did she need to do something else to charm him?

Stepping into his path, effectively blocking his way, she angled her head up to meet his eyes straight on, Dany decided to do something bold. Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, batting her eyelashes coquettishly up at him, she formed her words with just the right amount of flirtatiousness and prayed she wasn’t too rusty at this game.“Oh yeah? You sound awfully confident of yourself, Jon Snow.”

With her face so close to his, his vision was filled with her. There was only about a few inches between their bodies with only Ghost keeping them apart. Things would appear to have escalated quite quickly. Jon’s breathing met an involuntary stutter. However, if he were to waste this sudden development, the chance to catalogue every minute detail that composed Dany’s stunning, almost angelic face, he'd be a very foolish fellow. Pushing his nervousness back down with an audible gulp, he began his exploration. First stop on his journey, her incandescent purple eyes that glittered like amethyst crystals under the sun, shining with mischievous glee and a hint of excitement dancing within. Gods, she was captivating.   
  
Standing very still before him, Dany observed in delight as his eyes began to roam. Watching him watch her, she tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. Cocoa brown eyes drifted down and lingered on her lips within the clutches of her teeth. The pulse under her skin was thrumming away. He was a little bit too close but she was beginning to love the intimacy. Under the setting sun, his pupils seemed to dilate, turning a darker shade of brown as he took her in. Her heart did a little summersault.   
  
_He desired her!_  
  
Not letting her glee and sudden bout of excitement that surged through her show, curbing the need to squeal, she stood her ground and allowed his eyes to graze over her like a loving phantom touch.   
  
Down his eyes went, over her button nose, over the freckles dusting her cheeks and finally at her lips they loitered. Having her so close to, his body fought the urge to lean in and have a taste of those, plump, petal like lips, to nibble on them for himself and just kiss the life out of her. Unfortunately, his brain told him it was still too soon. This was only their first date for crying out loud. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, Jon cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed now. His eyes darted regrettably to the side, away from her face. Would she think he was too brazen for wanting to kiss her?  
  
_No, no, quit doubting yourself, Jon._  
  
Fists clenched, he wrenched his eyes back to meet her eyes again. A perfectly sculpted brow quirked up at him, posing a silent challenge. A smirk, almost smug perched itself upon her lips, now free from the grasp of her teeth. His heart supplied him with a sudden thought. Was this in fact a challenge to see who would give in first and kiss the other? If that were the case, he had no doubt he’d lose first. Gladly.  
  
A sudden breeze had a flurry of cherry blossom petals swirling through the air, picking up Dany’s silver locks on its way and into her face. Spell broken, the two of them were overcome with a fit of silly giggles. On the sidewalk, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, eyes locked with one another with lingering smiles on their lips, their hearts sang a tune of happiness.  
  
“Come on then, let’s keep walking.” With a struck of bravery, though her voice sounded small, Dany hooked her little finger around Jon’s and gave his arm a tug. His skin under her finger felt pleasingly warm.  
  
“But you don’t even know where we’re going.” Laughing, Jon reminded her. His senses hyper aware of the point where Dany’s pinkie was hooked around his. His heart danced at her touch. A rush of endorphins coursed through his blood, bumping a blush up to his cheeks as a loony grin took up residence on his face.   
  
Skipping ahead of him, she began pulling him along with her down the street. “Well then, quit dawdling and lead the way!”   
  
Hearts racing, cheeks rosy and grins so wide their faces were starting to ache, everything was just as it should be.

* * *

“This is where our date will be?” Looking up at the bright pink flashing neon sign that read ‘Lone Wolf Diner’, Dany chuckled. “I don’t mind Mister Stark’s food, in fact I love his cooking but...” Cocking her head, she regarded the familiar diner that she knew like the back of her hand. With its little wooden creaky swing set sitting on the front porch, its red and white sign hanging just inside the front door window was still flipped to open to cater for the dinner crowd. “This is a bit anticlimactic.”   
  
Holding up his hands, palms up to her in a placating manner, Jon nodded. “I know, I know. You grew up with this place, but this isn’t quite where our destination is. Give me a chance before you dismiss me?” Offering her his hand, flexing his fingers, he urged her to follow him. His dark orbs adopted a sparkle that told her he had something else up his sleeve.  
  
“All right.” Taking it eagerly, she went with him. His larger hand engulfed her smaller one, causing her to feel just a tad bit giddy. Giddy like that buzzing feeling in her veins rising to her head that came with one scoop too many of that champagne infused sorbet she used to have sometimes. Trailing after him like a floating helium filled balloon on a string, they ducked into the alley beside the diner. Dodging pass the odd metal trash can, they stopped at the steps of a fire escape.  
  
Pointing upwards with a finger, still keeping her hand held in his, unwillingly to let her go, Jon informed her: “Your surprise is just up these stairs.” Dany’s slender fingers enclosed within his, felt so soft, vulnerably dainty and slightly cold. An acute sense of protectiveness washed over him. Wanting to chase away the chill from her skin, he adjusted his grip around her hand to hold it more firmly. Up they went, hand in hand, ascending the stairs to the roof of the diner. Clanging noises echoed through the alley as their feet met each step. When they reached to top, pushing open the metal gate, he indicated for his date to proceed ahead before him. 

Stepping clear of the gate with her breath in her throat, she definitely did not see this coming. She had no words besides: “Oh....”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the second part guys~ In my opinion is has to be the cutest thing i've ever written. A chapter of revelations and fluff and humour hehe. See you guys soon~


	5. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes Dany on their very first date. A dinner for two under the starry sky, talks of childhood shenanigans and a relatively large revelation about Jon comes to light. How will things go? Will they have a good time? Will the night end with a sweet goodnight in a meeting of lips for the very first time? Read on my dear readers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The first date! I apologize profusely for making you guys wait nearly 3 months :(. Real life has been hectic to say the least, juggling school, exams and a move. I really, really hope you guys will like this. I might seem rusty. It wasn’t easy to get back into writing after so long. I will not lie. I am very nervous about this chapter, having not written for this fic in ages. I hope it’s what you guys hoped for and more. I hope the much longer length and the fluff makes up for my long period of absence :). Do tell me what you guys think about this update in the comment section below!

A small smile edged its way onto her lips, inch by inch, growing and growing into a huge grin as she took in the view before her. An inexplicable sense of surprise settled in her belly and blossomed into wonder. Nestled behind the bright towering neon letters displaying the word ‘diner’ was a rooftop garden.

Though the area wasn’t very spacious, pots and planters housing various flowers and herbs galore were lined up neatly in two rows starting from the metal gate and along the perimeter of the space. Spindly leafy appendages bobbed in time with the cool evening breeze. The earthy scent of dirt, picked up by the circulating air currents harmonized wonderfully with the sweet exotic aroma of plants. Creeper vines twisted their nimble bodies around the steel skeleton of the neon sign, inching all the way up the pillars, across the wooden beams of the pergola overhead. Intermingled with the leaves were fairy lights, posing as wannabe stars that twinkled faintly against the backdrop of the setting sun. In the middle of the garden, sat a table, decked out for two.  
  
Ambling slowly behind Dany with his hands tucked into his jeans pockets, Jon’s eyes tracked her every move as she navigated her way through the garden. He could barely contain his joy, so thrilled to see the wide-eyed look of fascination on her face. He thanked his lucky stars for having such a supportive family who were more than ecstatic when he told them he was bringing his crush on a date. His uncle immediately pushed for them to have it at this very diner. To be more original, Arya then suggested that they modify the venue a little. Instead of eating in the diner, crammed into a booth during dinner rush, having to shout to hear each other over the crowd, why not make it a little more romantic? They’d spend the past week preparing for this moment. From the menu, to the decorations and the flower bouquet he gifted to her.  
  
Gaping at the splendour around her, at the flora with hues of every shade of the rainbow, taking it all in, Dany was in awe. Along the little path between the plants she went, she also spotted several pots of daisies sitting in a corner. Jon must have picked each flower one by one to form the bouquet for her. All around her, every plant in the garden looked healthy and strong, making her wonder just how much labour and love was poured into tending to this magical little sanctuary, hidden away from the eyes of the people on the street.

As she neared the clearing where the table was, a flash of colour at her periphery caught her eye. Huddled amongst the miscellaneous flora was an unusual rose bush. Stopping before it, she got onto her haunches to get a closer look. Never had she seen roses of that colour nor had she smelt a scent so sweet. The blossoms, just beginning to bloom wore a hue of the bluest, clearest sky on a sunny cloudless day. Under her thumb the unmarred azure petals were of the smoothest of velvet.  
  
“You’ve never been here before now have you?”   
  
Glancing up at her date for the night, who had came to a stop by her side, Dany stated dryly: “If I did, I would’ve been trespassing on private property.”   
  
Just then, the puppy in her arms that she had almost forgotten was there, started to wiggle, whining to be let down. “You want to go explore too little guy? Okay.” Dany placed Ghost onto the concrete ground. As soon as he landed, he darted forwards in a run before turning the corner and disappearing behind the back wall like he was accustomed with the place already.   
  
Strange.   
  
“You’re here! Finally!“ Following the voice, Dany was pleasantly surprised to find a petite young woman standing by a small door that looked to be a dumbwaiter sitting in the wall. “Welcome to Lone Wolf Diner where the pack serves fries, free with every main course you order!” The girl continued, reciting the well-versed motto of her family’s diner.  
  
With a gasp and a happy heart, quick steps brought her over to the girl. Pulling her in for a big hug, Dany squealed. “Arya! It’s so good to see you again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
  
“Hi! And yes it has been too long. We’ve missed hanging out with you so much.” Arya hugged her back, tightly. She liked Dany very much. Memories of nights staying up late with her siblings way pass their bed time, cuddled into Dany’s sides on the couch, gorging on snacks whilst a Disney movie played on the television were the catalysts for the fondness she held for her favourite babysitter. Plus, the woman, then teenager made really yummy treats. She’d always had a knack for it.   
  
Arya drew back from their hug, still clutching Dany’s hands in hers. Her large grey eyes were sparkling with hopeful glee. “Now that you’re dating Jon.... Maybe you’d be around more often.”

“Wait... you guys know each other?”   
  
“I should have told you earlier but we didn’t gotten the chance to. We’re family and Arya’s my cousin.” Moving over to the table, Jon pulled out a chair for Dany before turning to look at her expectantly with a touch of hesitance and sheepishness. He hoped she didn’t feel miffed about his identity. His family was her competition after all.  
  
Wordlessly applauding Jon’s gallantry, Arya tugged a gawping Dany by the arm over to the table and shepherded her into her seat.   
  
“Thank you.” Dany muttered absently over her shoulder to Jon as he pushed her chair in like the gentleman he was.  
  
Once Jon was seated opposite her, Dany looked between him and Arya in complete bafflement. “Mister Stark’s your uncle? Mister Benjen has a child?”  
  
“Oh no, Jon is Auntie Lyanna’s son.” Arya commented.  
  
“Lyanna? I never knew Mister Stark had a sister.”   
  
“My mum left to explore the world when she turned twenty one with nothing but a suit case and a thirst for adventure. Long story short, she met my dad who was on vacation in Greece, fell in love and had me. She hasn’t been back here in ages because she says she has so much more to see of this world and she would only return when she’s done. They’re currently in New Zealand now.”   
  
“Auntie Lyanna is such a badass! Sometimes, we get to talk with her on the phone or even video call and she’s always in a different country every time! She’s my inspiration.” Arya gushed with complete admiration for her globe-trotting aunt. Looking to Jon, she added as forethought, “Your dad is a total badass too of course. Can’t forget him.”  
  
“Thanks.” Jon smiled, fiddling with the fork laid out for him on the table. His parents were definitely not the most conventional kind. The years of his childhood up till the age of fifteen, just before his grandparents enrolled him into the boarding school his father had attended as a child in England, were spent in foreign countries. The things he learnt about the people, the culture, all that knowledge that comes from traveling had shaped him into the man he was today.   
  
“That’s amazing. Your parents are such courageous people and you must have had such a fun childhood!” Dany couldn’t help feeling a tad bit envious. Traveling the world, visiting distant lands, soaking up all that the world had to offer? That would be the perfect life. An ambitious dream that she’d had since forever. “I hope to tick that off my bucket list one day. To leave my footprints all around the world and see everything.”  
  
“Oh.... Why don’t you guys go together? Start off with New Zealand to visit Auntie Lyanna, meet the parents and all that.” Voicing her suggestion, Arya waggled her dark brows at Dany while clapping a hand repeatedly on Jon’s shoulder.   
  
Teasing Jon alone was hardly this entertaining! The two adults before her were growing as red as the beetroots that her mother cultivated in summer. She could nearly feel the heat radiating off the two of them. I could even fry eggs on the apples of their cheeks, she thought.  
  
“All right, okay I’ll stop messing with you two now. You guys are just so adorable. Sheesh!” Arya scampered back to the dumbwaiter. “My main mission for coming up here was to inform you that your food would come straight up from the kitchen downstairs in this contraption.” Patting the shiny metal door she elaborated, “When you’re done with each course, just send the dishes back down with this button and the next course will be sent up for you.”   
  
Jon and Dany nodded at her instructions mutely, each looking down at their feet and fingers respectively, their faces aflame.  
  
Maybe just one more time wouldn’t hurt? Never one to miss a chance at letting her trickster side out, Arya didn’t even bother putting a stopper on her next ploy.   
  
“Before I go, you want to know something stinkingly cute, Dany?”   
  
“Hmm?” At the mention of her name, Dany’s head shot up to Arya from staring at her twiddling fingers lying on her lap.   
  
“This guy here?” Locking an arm around her cousin’s neck, Arya revealed to Dany something Jon probably would never for the life of him, want her to find out about. “He spent the whole morning looking at his reflection giving himself a stern pep talk on what to say, what to do and to not freak out when he goes to pick you up.”   
  
Arya was bouncing with excitement. She’d been waiting a whole week for this moment to do this. Some would say it was mean but she liked to think it was what family did, practical jokes, endless teasing and tasteful pranks of course.  
  
His embarrassment from before hadn’t even faded and now this? Jon’s jaw fell in mortification. Glancing at Dany out of the corner of his eye, the mirthful surprise dancing within her pretty purple eyes and the daintily arched brow had a further gush of heat rushing straight up to his head like the mercury line of a thermometer, forcing his face to heat up even more. Reaching around Arya, his arms flailed as he tried to stop her blabbing. He had to curb to spill of words from her mouth.   
  
His grumbles of ‘Shut up, Arya!’ did nothing to stop her, cackling ecstatically to herself, Arya’s slender fingers wound themselves tightly around Jon’s wrists. With a strong grip, developed from years of rough housing with her three brothers, she held Jon’s hands effortlessly away from her face. She was on a roll and she wasn’t going to let him stop her.   
  
“I could go on all day about how panicky he’d been since he came home from meeting you last week. This was the first time we’ve ever seen broody Jon this uncharacteristically... un-broody. Beaming like a loon while staring into space thinking about you. He couldn’t even go two sentences without mentioning your name!”  
  
“I don’t do that.... surely?” Jon uttered indignantly to himself, struggling to free his hands from Arya’s claws.  
  
“Oh yes. You sure do!” Noticing Dany’s hands clamped over her mouth and the tremor in her shoulders, filled Arya with a smug sense of accomplishment. “If you didn’t know before, this man is downright smitten with you!”   
  
The plaintive groans from the man behind her only spurred her on even more.  
  
“Naturally, we couldn’t let this chance pass him by! We all pitched in to set up this date for the both you!” The five siblings minus their eldest brother, Robb, who was busy with his job and a baby on the way, had spent the day hanging up the fairy lights, rearranging the pots and cleaning up the rooftop, making it presentable for their guest.   
  
Abruptly, she let go of Jon’s wrists causing him to fall back down into his seat, landing on his bum with an ‘oof!’.

Swapping out playfulness with sincerity, Arya took a step closer to where Dany sat. “He really, really likes you, Dany. We hope you feel the same for him too.”   
  
Taking the young girl’s hands in hers and squeezing them, Dany couldn’t deny that Arya’s revelation, knowing that he was just as anxious and happy about their date as her only made Jon all the more favourable in her eyes. Meeting the eyes of the blushing, endearing man across the table, she informed the two of them and herself out loud for the first time, “It just so happens, I like him a lot too.”   
  
There was a swooping in his tummy like a rollercoaster, free falling to the pull of gravity before shooting back up again. Jon grinned, his brown eyes squinting intensely from the push of his smile. They were trained on the dark wood of the table. Nowhere near the stunning woman he knew was watching him with her twinkling eyes. She likes him!   
  
“Aww you guys are so sweet!” Arya cheered. The man that was her favourite cousin, technically only cousin but it still counted, wore the dopiest grin she’d ever seen strung across his lips. Her favourite babysitter looked so demure, giving the man on the other side of the table bashful glances from beneath her lashes, accompanied by a red tinge on her face. Their happiness seemed to light them up from the inside out. Arya’s own smile softened into relieved one. It was evident that these two silly lovebirds were made for each other.  
  
Deciding it was time to stop bugging them, Arya coughed just loud enough to draw Jon and Dany’s mooneyes away from each other, she bid them farewell. “I’ll leave you guys alone now. Enjoy your dinner! I’ll see you around, Dany!”  
  
“It’s been great seeing you again!” Dany said, watching as the brunette girl tossed a quick wave in her direction before going around the wall that Ghost had disappeared behind. Leaning forward, she caught a glimpse of a glass sliding door slide shut, followed by the closing of a retractable folding door with wooden shutters.  
  
With Arya gone the rooftop became so quiet, save for the two people seated giggling at each other, suddenly shy again. Dany’s admission of her feelings for her date came rolling back, slamming into them both like a torrent of untameable waves.   
  
Idly tracing a line against the grain of the wooden table with his finger, Jon voiced that singular, blaring thought that had been whirling through his mind for the past few minutes: “So.... you... like me?” He looked like a young boy kicking at stones with his feet as he waited for his crush to push him away, waiting for her to decide that she didn’t want to play with him anymore because he wasn’t cool like the big kids. 

Dany nodded resolutely. It was too late to turn back now, might as well take it all with her chin held high. “Yes.” She could hardly believe that she had said it right in front of his face without any hesitation at all! All this while she never told a soul save for Missandei. She hadn’t even dared to declare those feelings to herself yet! Where did that courage come from, she wondered.  
  
Heart hammering hard behind the curve of her ribs, Dany pondered at how miraculous the human body was. How was it that seeing Jon smile at her could have her feeling so peculiarly wonderful, all fuzzy and effervescent on the inside?   
  
“They say first impressions are everything. First dates even more so I think. I hadn’t come clean about my family to you before today and you had to hear all about my awkward self just now thanks to my pesky relative. You still like me?” Those wide chocolate orbs looking back at her were teeming with an open vulnerability that sent her heart lurching. He was so beautiful, how could she not adore him?   
  
“Oh, Jon. I’m very happy that you’re related to the Starks. They watched me grow up and your uncle has helped me so much with my business, I owe them a lot. Don’t be sorry for not telling me sooner. As you mentioned, we’ve haven’t had the time.” Threading her fingers with his, Dany marvelled at how perfectly their digits slid into place, hers within the gaps of his and his within hers. “And if you must know, I meant what I said. I like you and your awkward self very, very much.”   
  
“Well.... I’m immensely pleased to hear that.” Jon gave the slender fingers linked with his a light squeeze. Tenderly, his thumb began to move. “I just so happen to like you a lot too. You and your perfect self.” And he truly did. This was a long time coming confession since the moment his heart was struck down by the sight of her smile.  
  
Transfixed, Dany watched the path of Jon’s thumb as it outlined the curve between her index finger and thumb. His feather light touch stirred up a flurry of goose bumps all over her body and a need for something, something _more_. Subconsciously, she wriggled in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs.Expelling a tremor-laden chuckle, Dany professed, “Believe me when I say I’m not perfect. You haven’t see the side of me that’s not on a date with a handsome man yet.”  
  
“Oh. I hope you don’t mind if I stick around to find out then?” His voice adopted that hopeful lilt once more. She called him _handsome_. His stomach did a summersault.  
  
“I’d like that, yes. Very much actually.” She wondered if they would get to the point where they could be comfortably unglamorous around each other. The two of them lounged in front of the television, gorging on greasy pizzas or mornings where the first thing they saw of each other was messy bed head. She prayed they’d get there one day.   
  
Just then the mechanism within the little food elevator came on, producing a whirring noise, leading up to a cheery ‘ding’. The little button beside the door lit up too. Their dinner was served. 

* * *

Reluctantly letting go of her hand, Jon went over to the dumbwaiter. Pushing the doors apart, two steaming bowls of par green soup were revealed, served on a wooden tray. A folded piece of cream-colored paper sat word side down like an erected tent in between the bowls. Lifting the tray from the metal box, Jon brought it over to their table. Careful not to spill any of the soup, he served a bowl to his eagerly awaiting date first and then himself.   
  
The tantalizing fragrance of something rich and earthy hit Dany’s nose as it wafted up into the air with the steam. “Oh... I can’t wait to try this. Looks and smells like asparagus or could it be peas? What does that note say?”  
  
Picking up the folded note, Jon’s eyes gave it a skim. “Hello young lovers...” Relishing in Dany’s tinkle of a giggle, lips twitching upwards in response, he continued, “To start off your evening, I have prepared a cream based soup that features the freshest of spring ingredients - asparagus, peas and fennel. Spring is a time for new beginnings and new relationships alike. I hope you’ll have a splendid date and may your budding romance flourish like a blossom coming to bloom under the nurturing hand of nature. Love, Ned, your chef and hopefully family in due time.”  
  
Family! Nibbling on her lower lip, a new wave of heat simmered under her skin at Ned’s pointedly written words directed at her. It was all too soon. Dare she hope to be a part of Jon’s family? Tucking an errant tendril of hair behind her ear, she begged her heart to stop pounding just enough for her to get through this dinner.   
  
Resting the paper on the table, Jon gulped, shoving the torrent of flustered nerves back into the depths of his belly. His uncle really was too much sometimes. He’d been so preoccupied with trying to make her notice him that the idea of having Dany in his life forever never even had the chance to cross his mind yet. Having her successfully look his way was a miracle in itself! One day in the future, perchance she’d have him entirely, for a long, long time. Only then, he’d consider himself, truly, the luckiest man on earth.   
  
“Umm... So... Shall we?”  
  
“Yes. Let’s eat! Bon appétit.” 

Dunking her spoon it into her bowl, Dany swirled the dollop of cream around until it blended in with the milky, pale green, piping hot liquid goodness. The little cubes of toasted bread floated like isles in a sea of green.

Desperately needing something to calm the fluttering in her middle, she brought the spoon back up and towards her lips before taking a sip. The moan that flew out of her lips, still attached to the spoon would have made her blush if she wasn’t already ladling another spoonful of the wonderful warm soup into her mouth. It could easily be the best thing she’d ever tasted. The earthy sweet flavourful medley of asparagus, peas and fennel was strong upon her tongue, yet it left a light, refreshing aftertaste, making her want more. If tea was a hug in a mug, this soup was like consuming liquid sunshine. Before she knew it, she had reached the bottom of her bowl.   
  
Sitting across from her, Jon slurped up his soup just as speedily, just noticing how famished he was having not eaten much all day, too anxious to ingest anything but a few bites of toast that morning. Sitting back in his seat feeling satisfied, Jon smacked his lips, savouring any remnant taste of the soup in his mouth. Having eaten his food every day, he could really attest that his uncle truly was a very capable chef. Judging from Dany’s gleaming bowl, he could tell that she would thoroughly agree with him.

“Shall I send our dishes back done and move on to the main course?”   
  
“Yes please!” Already moving to place her empty bowl and used spoon back onto the tray that it came from, Dany replied, her enthusiasm palpable.  
  
Down the dishes went and up came more. This time, it was two serves of warm lasagna and a bottle of red to go with them.   
  
“Oh! I haven’t had this in ages!” The familiar fragrance of tomato, onions, garlic, minced beef and Italian herbs filled the air. “You know I used to come to the diner after school every day just to have Mister Stark’s lasagna?”  
  
“I think my uncle must have known that.” Lifting up the note that came with their food, Jon flipped it the right side up before taking in the scrawl of letters. “Ah! Yes. He said so right here.” This note was much shorter than the last, lacking in more teasing quips, thank the gods. “‘For your main course, a classic from this very diner and a favourite of a certain little lady with the purple eyes. The bottle of Merlot goes really well with the red sauce.’”  
  
The layers of pasta, meat sauce and cheese caved under the pressure of her fork like butter under the blade of a hot knife. Lifting the fork towards her mouth, pulling a string of gooey melted cheese along with it, Dany blew on the forkful hastily before popping it into her mouth. The taste was just as she remembered, transporting her instantly back to the days of her youth when she’d run over to the diner instead of going home for lunch. “My mum could never make it quite as good as his. Don’t ever tell her I said that. She’s great with numbers but she isn’t that much of a cook.”  
  
Pouring some wine into a wine glass for Dany and then tipping some into his own, Jon smiled a wistful smile. An image of the cutest little girl with silver curls and lavender eyes like a doll formed in his mind. What would it have been like to grow up with her? Would they have been good friends? Would they have found themselves in their current state much sooner? “What I wouldn’t give to meet little you. I bet you were just as wonderful as you are now.”   
  
“Mm.” Shaking her head with her mouth stuffed, Dany chewed quickly and swallowed. “Wonderful? I wouldn’t go that far. I’ll have you know that I was quite naughty as a child. Detention was my best friend in high school.”  
  
Taking a sip of his wine, Jon couldn’t help but disagree: “I find that hard to believe.”   
  
“It’s true! You see I had a bad boy jock boyfriend at the time. I used to get up to lots of silly, sometimes not so nice antics just to get myself into detention so I could be with him a little more.” A ruefully half smirk tugged at her lips from behind her wine glass. “When he dumped me after two years, a veil had lifted and I could finally see that in my strive to keep him with me the people around me got hurt.” Thumbtacks scattered upon a teacher’s chair, gum in their hair, all the notorious things that she never would have done if she were given another chance to relive her childhood. Her parents were so disappointed in her. “I did get over him eventually and the pain didn’t last for long. After that, I knew I had to change. So, I apologized to everyone I hurt and I worked hard in school. I got into college and all that rest was history. Time heals even the deepest of wounds I suppose.”  
  
”I need to put it out there. That jackass was an idiot for leaving you.” How could anyone do that to someone like her? He would never, ever have left her. “And for what it’s worth, you were just a child then. I think we’ve all done things we aren’t too proud of as kids. Whether it was to fit in or earn the affection of someone we liked.”  
  
Giving Jon’s arm a gentle squeeze, Dany gave him a grateful smile, passing along a silent ‘thank you’. He understood her.  The chance of finding someone who you could relate to was so slim. Someone like him was rare in the world. For that, she counted herself extremely blessed.

“What I am most intrigued about now is… What, may I ask, did you do as a boy that was so shameful?“   
  
“All I’m going to say is that it involved drunkenness, a bottle of the headmaster’s whiskey and a dare.”   
  
Dany’s eyebrow rose up high. She could venture a guess as to the outcome from all the clues he dropped and it sounded like an entertaining tale. “What happened?”  
  
“Not telling.”  
  
Batting her eyelashes coquettishly, putting on her best puppy dog eyes, Dany pleaded with him. “Tell me... please...?”   
  
This woman would be the death of him. He was sure of it. How was he to deny her anything when she looked like that? Groaning under effect of those large doe like eyes of hers, his resolve crumbled like a house of cards.“Fine. I will tell you on one condition that this stays between us and only us. No one else can know about this.”  
  
Index finger drawing a cross over her heart, Dany gave him a solemn nod in promise. “I won’t tell anyone.” Resting her forearms on the table, interlocking her fingers on the table, Dany leant forward, ready to listen to whatever sordid tale Jon had to tell.   
  
Taking a gulp of his wine, shifting to mimic Dany’s posture, Jon commenced his tale. He regaled her of a drunken night of partying, which lead to a classic game of truth or dare. Bolstered by the copious amounts of beer and spiked punch, young Jon chose to participate in a dare which required him to steal the bottle of Jamerson stored in the bottom left drawer of his headmaster’s desk. Simple enough, right? How naïve he was. Just sneak in quick, pick the lock and get out. Unfortunately for him, there was a catch. He had to run from the dorms to the other side of the campus.

Naked as the day he was born.   
  
“No.... You didn’t!”   
  
“You can bet all the money in the world that I did.”   
  
There he went in the dark of night, butt naked, streaking across the campus grounds. His gaggle of drunken friends followed behind him, giggling like schoolgirls. Up the stairs they went, stopping just outside their destination. To their utmost joy, the office door was unlocked! In Jon crept, his friends waiting outside the corridor for him to emerge victorious.   
  
“There I stood without a stitch on me, clumsily fumbling with the handle of the drawer, trying so hard to pull it open. Until, it came to me that I didn’t know how to pick a lock. To make matters worse, the headmaster chose that very moment to traipse back into his office.”   
  
“Oh dear...” Dany cringed. She had an inkling of what was coming.  
  
His fellow dorm mates and friends had bailed on him once they caught sight of Mr Montgomery’s shiny baldhead. In the end,  
their pajama-clad headmaster caught a very exposed, totally hammered, teenage Jon standing by his desk trying to break into his finest whiskey.  
  
Shrugging as nonchalantly as he could Jon casually picked up his wine glass and swirled the maroon liquid around. “I spent two weeks on kitchen duty after and none of the boys would let me forget that night. I was pretty much a legend.”  
  
“A shameless one at that!” A bark of laughter erupted from Dany’s mouth. She was so glad that she wasn’t drinking her wine. Otherwise, it would have gone up her nose and projected everywhere.   
  
“I’m glad my plight amuses you.” Jon said appreciating how charming Dany looked succumbed to the call of full belly chortles. Her laughter filled him with veneration and pride knowing that he brought it to light. 

Everyone knows a good meal cannot end without dessert. For such a special occasion, Ned had created something new for them - a s’more pie. Sitting on two plates were two generously large slices. A base of crushed Graham crackers, a filling of decedent dark chocolate mousse topped with pieces of toasted marshmallows. Just as the last two courses, this final one was enjoyed and disappeared in the blink of an eye betwixt a volley of banter and a chorus of laughter.

* * *

  
“Dad! Leave the two of them alone.” Sansa laughed. Her father had his hands cupped around his eyes straining to peek through the wooden shutters at the two little lovebirds dining outside.  
  
Looking over the railing from his position a top the spiral staircase leading to the roof, Ned asked his brood: “Aren’t you curious about how things are going? My only baby sister’s son is on a date! The last time he was here he was just a wee boy of four! I was never there to see him grow up and I’ve definitely never had the chance to see him bring a girl home before.” His arms waving about animatedly and his eyes exaggeratedly wide as he sprinted back up the steps.“Oh.... I need to document every second of this fine moment for your aunt. Do they like my food?”  
  
Arya and Rickon were practically rolling on the carpet laughing at their dramatic daddy. Rolling her eyes, Sansa shook her head once more before turning back to her laptop.  
  
Rickon gave his brother, Bran’s leg a shake only to get a grunt in return. Frowning at his brother’s engrossment in his book. The fool is missing out with his nose always stuck in a book! Looking up at his father’s back, he pointed out a very obvious problem. “You’re not doing it right, daddy! The wood is blocking your eyes! You need to open the window to see.”   
  
Ned pried away one of the loose pieces of wood from the shutters with a triumphant ‘hah!’. Pressing his ear to the strip of glass revealed all he heard was muffled laughter and conversation. With his eyes cupped to erase any trace of a reflection, he could see their silhouettes in the dark pretty well thanks to the fairy lights they’d strung up. Jon and Dany seemed to be having a good time, animatedly chatting over their dessert with smiles plastered on their faces. Replacing the wooden plank in its rightful place, Ned knew Lyanna would be happy to know that her quiet son had found himself a nice girl.  
  
“Or... we could sneak a camera out there to watch them! That way you could document their interactions properly too. Why didn’t I think of this sooner! From the way they were mooning all over each other even with me standing right there, this has got to be good!” Bolting up from her sprawled position within her nest of pillows on the floor that she was sharing with Rickon, Arya’s eyes glowed with excitement. Her new prototype could finally be taken out for a trial run! “I’ll go and get it for you. I have just the thing!”   
  
“Hold on a minute, kiddo.” Ned caught his pesky daughter around her shoulders and reeled her in to him.   
  
Peering up at her father, she asked in her most innocent voice: “When did you come back down from there, daddy? You’re very quick.”  
  
Ruffling her head of raven curls that matched his own minus the odd strands of grey, Ned’s heart swelled with love. They said a parent should never have a favourite child, but he couldn’t help it. Even though he loved all his children, all five of them very much, Arya was his baby girl. “I think filming them might be a bit too intrusive. Your sister is right. Let’s give them their space to be better acquainted.”   
  
“Aww man! My miniature camera goes untested once again!” Hugging her father around his waist, she nuzzled her face into his chest and whined.   
  
Patting her hair, Ned smiled. No matter how big she got, she was still his headstrong, spirited, incredibly bright baby girl.   
  
Now, he had to make an international call to New Zealand.

* * *

  
With sated bellies, minds a buzz from the wine, the two budding lovers meandered along the vacant streets, hands finding each other’s in the dark. Reaching the street that would take them to Dany’s home, she huddled closer into Jon’s side, not out of fear for what loitered in the night but for the reassurance that he was truly real and to prove that the lovely evening they’d spent together truly did happen. Each step they took, dawdled a little more the closer they got to their destination. Taking pauses every few seconds to just bask in each other’s presence for a little while longer. Neither of them wanted the night to end that soon.  
  
“I’ve loved every second of this evening, Jon. Please give my compliments to the chef and I think he’d be happy to know that I may have gotten some inspiration from this wonderful meal for my next range of ice cream flavours.”   
  
“What do you have in mind?”

Trying hard not to stumble in the dark as they made their way up the steps to her little ice cream haven, Jon couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting back to Dany. Watching every move she made, gracefully moving between the shadows of the night. The beams of moonlight painted her in an ethereal glow. Like an elven nymph dancing before him, leading him along by the hand to wherever her heart desired to go. The small hand tightly tucked within his, the warmth of her palm pressed against his was a homing beacon for all his senses to congregate to. He felt light and tingly all over.  
  
Boy, was he far gone.   
  
Not letting go of his hand, Dany stepped up onto her porch and spun around to face him. Jon now stood a step below her, gazing up at her with his deep chocolate eyes that shone with unwavering adoration under the silver light of the moon.

 _An adoration for her_.

It was hard to fathom this happening so quickly considering they’d only just met only recently. Who was she to deny the affections of someone so genuinely sweet? Someone who was captivated by her, not just for her looks but she was inclined to believe that it was for all of her, inside and out. If Jon wanted to discover it all, discover every single thing about her? She would personally hold the door open and invite him in. 

“Mmm.... I’m afraid you’ll have to swing by tomorrow and find out for yourself.”

Any excuse, any chance to see this darling man again, she would come up with and take them all. After all, he wasn’t the only one who was paddling in the deep end of affection. He wanted to be with her and she too wanted him close, so very much. She hadn’t smiled or laughed like she had with a member of the opposite sex in so long. Every moment spent with Jon brought her to life. She wanted to learn all that she could about this man who was so quickly becoming a fixture that she wanted to create a permanent home for in her world.   
  
“Are you asking me out on a date, my lady?”   
  
“You gave me such a marvellous one tonight. Turn about is only fair. What do you say to hanging out in my kitchen and do some experiments on ice cream with me?”  
  
“I say.... experimentation with food may not be as great as a three course meal but I suppose it’d be nice.” He couldn’t help it. He had to know how this perfect woman would react should he push her buttons a little.   
  
“Hey! Are you underestimating my abilities to provide a good time? At least give a girl a chance! Ice cream making is an art that requires precision and wit, which I assume you’ve never experienced before. Here I thought it would be something fun for us to do together.” Releasing a harrumph, Dany swatted him lightly on the arm with her free hand before making a move to shake off his hand that was still clasped around hers.   
  
Chuckling, Jon tightened his hold on her hand and drew his very cute pouty-lipped date towards him. A sharp gasp escaped from her as her body collided with his. Perhaps it was the alcohol giving him a boost in confidence, his arm shot out to snake around Dany’s waist. Whether it was to keep her from falling or to usher her in closer to him, Jon really couldn’t say. The urge to have her as close to him as humanly possible was all too compelling.  
  
“I was merely playing with you.”  
  
The instant their bodies aligned, the air around them crackled with a certain tension that had both their hearts leaping into their mouths.  
  
“You’re coming tomorrow? This date might not to be a very romantic one nor does it go according to the list of cliché activities of what couples usually go for.” Her hands grabbed at Jon’s shoulders in seek of some semblance of balance while her heart went haywire, beating out of tempo like an un-tuned metronome. Their sudden closeness threw her, bringing forth dizziness. Jon’s broad chest rose and fell against hers, each inhale and exhale of his, pressed him to her even more. A callused thumb coasting down the curve of her cheek had a tremor zinging through her body. It felt so good that her knees could have buckled under her. A tiny whimper lodged its way up her throat.

Their lips parted without much coaxing. Just an inch closer and they would touch. Curiosity lanced with desire coiled deep within their beings. Did they dare to venture a taste? Was it all too soon to cross that boundary, to take a step in the direction of physical intimacy? Could they throw everything to the wind and give in to that temptation?

“My answer to your request is, yes, I would love nothing more than to come over.” Under the spell of that irresistible magnetic pull between them, Jon inched even closer to his ladylove. No one knew what supplied him with the courage to do what he did next, but nonetheless, he brushed the tip of his nose alongside hers before running it up and down along the length of her nose, keeping his touch to a graze. “As long as we’re together, anything would be fine. What we do wouldn’t matter if I got to spend time with you. I’m sure we could find a way to amp up the romance somehow anyway.”  
  
His ticklish caresses and those affectionate, heartfelt words articulated in that husky voice of his had jolts of electricity bolting straight towards the point between her legs, at the apex where her thighs met. Dany’s toes curled within her sneakers. Oh god, what was happening to her?  
  
“I’ll be here tomorrow. How about around the time your shop closes?” Jon whispered. There was no need to speak much louder than that with her so near. So near, he could count the freckles fanning out across her cheeks.

Their lips were now a mere hair’s breadth apart. So close, that each exhalation from their lungs mingled between them. Dany’s eyes grew enthralled by the movement of Jon’s lips and his pink tongue that darted out to moisten his lips.

_Just a little closer._

Embroiled in the magic of the moment, her words eluded her. All she could manage was a nod and a hum of acquiescence. That mouth of his was so pretty, unfairly pretty for a man. She had a sudden craving to know how they felt moving against hers. Would those enticing lips be smooth or would they be rough? Whether his tongue would set her body on fire, trailing down her neck or up the inside of her thighs to kiss her there? What was this man kindling in her?

Looking back on that very night, neither of them could pin point with confidence which one out of the two of them made the first move. Dany would deny vehemently that it was her and Jon would do the same when she brought it up. Back in the present, the miniscule gap keeping them apart vanished in an ever so gentle collision of lips as timid as the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. The tentative press of their closed lips lingered and their hearts lurched to a halt. Sucking in a sharp breath through their noses, their beating organs came to riding upon the backs of a horde of stampeding rhinoceroses that rattled them both to the core. Just a sweet, delicate touch was enough to send their senses into a tizzy, lighting up every nerve ending in their bodies like the insides of a pinball machine. 

Kissing each other was everything they had expected and so much more. For Jon, Dany’s lips under his were like the insides of a rosebud, soft and sweet, bringing forth a sense of possessiveness from his core. For Dany, Jon’s plaint lips were a little dry and yet still very pleasant. Combined with the steady enclosure of his arms around her, holding her upright and his lips moving in what she could only describe as lovingly upon hers made her shiver.   
  
It was a shame that their physiological demand for air forced them to drag their lips unwittingly away from their lip lock. A euphoric sort of bubble held them both hostage and neither of them was eager to depart from it. So, they stood together just breathing as one, taking in some much needed air. Meeting each other’s eyes, they saw disbelief, stunned surprise and something else swimming in there.

Their gazes held for moments as they watched the desire within each other’s pupils flare up and expand, pushing their irises outwards until there was just a small ring left.

_He (She) had to have more, no, needed more._

They plunged headfirst, back in for more. This time, their parted lips fused seamlessly, both of them hungry for the sweetness they knew would be found within. Hesitantly still, yet fuelled by a newfound passion, their tongues met in a timid flick, kicking up a languid rhythm, relishing in the taste of the person in their arms. Their dance soon became frenzied and moans floated unbridled to the sky with each tilt of their heads. Without conscious thought, their hands began to wander, searching for an anchor at whatever they could reach. Jon’s fingers fisted at the silky locks that hung loose down Dany’s back while hers burrowed their way into the curls at the nape of his neck. Their daydreams and fantasies paled in comparison to how delicious reality was. Each slant of their mouths, each touch of their lips, stroke of their tongues brought about a hint of wine and an intoxicating flavour that was uniquely their own.

And as they broke apart, heads spinning and hearts reverberating like jackhammers within their chest cavities, Jon tipped his forehead to Dany’s. Letting out a quiet laugh under his breath, his mind fought to catch up with the rest of his body. “For a first kiss, that was...”  
  
“Fantastic? Brilliant? Magnificent?” Fingers flexing around the silky midnight curls still grasped in her hand, Dany laughed too. Her starving lungs just refused to hold air.

Arms dropping to frame her waist, he tucked the woman he was head over heels, so very madly enamoured with securely to him. “Hands down, all of the above.”   
  
The night could not have been more perfect. 


End file.
